Brightest
by FullMetalCanine
Summary: Iris is an ordinary... Australian...white spirit bunny. Okay, maybe she's not TOO ordinary, but at least she has a normal life crushing on a blueish gray...Easter Bunny. And fighting lords of darkness. And being made a Guardian. Okay, maybe not that normal a life. (Eh, it's a living.)
1. Birth

I don't own RoTG.

I sat up, sweat beading on my face. I just had the most terrible nightmare. I won't get up to tell father about it- I'm not a child anymore. It is then I realize I'm not in my bed. I was lying in the road! How in the bloody-? Oh, never mind. I'll figure it out later. I turn to go to my house, when I realize something horrible.

I don't remember what my house looks like. But don't worry, I'll find father and he'll help. What does father look like? What do I look like? I look down at a puddle from the recent rain, and I see the strangest thing.

I'm a bunny. A BLEEDIN' BUNNY! One minute I'm a regular girl, the next, I'm a white bunny human hybrid with no memories. At least I'm wearing a cloak. If I pull up the hood, you can't even notice! But still..could this day get any worse?

Suddenly, the moon seems brighter then before. I look up, then almost immediately look away. It's the brightest I've ever seen it, and then, the day gets even stranger.

The moon talks.

What in the bloody flipping hell! The moon is NOT supposed to talk.

"Your name is Iris, the spirit of light." The moon says.

Oh. Nice to know, mate. Any other life changing announcement you'd like to make?

No? I thought so.


	2. Army of Horses

I do not own RoTG.

Iris was walking down the streets of...wherever she was, looking around for people. Despite it being practically the middle of the night, she couldn't see anyone. No cars. No people. Iris highly doubted that, even at midnight, the city would be deserted. She turned another corner and almost cried our with relief. There was a group of people! They looked very odd, but she suspected she was injured and didn't question it. There was a man in a long black robe, (because face it, any man who wears a dress calls it a robe.) talking to them. Well, talking wasn't exactly the right word. More like monologuing. Now was about the time Iris realized she was either dreaming or had a horribly serious concussion.

Behind the man was a whole bunch of horses.

No, not real horses, because who on earth could get thousands of horses that looked exactly the same?

She walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around angrily and gave me a glare.

"What do you want?" He snapped, in (not surprisingly) a British accent.

"Listen, mate, all I want is the location of the nearest hospital. I have a concussion."

For a second the man just looks at her strangely, then shrugs.

"I have no idea where the hospital is."

Iris squeezed her eyes shut in exasperation.

_Great. The one person in the city I tap the shoulder of, and he's the only one who doesn't know where the hospital is! _She thought._ Well this just keeps getting better and better._

"Okay, mate, if you don't know where the hospital is, just tell me the name of the city."

The man doesn't turn around.

"Burgess."

Iris's eyes flit over to a boy in the strange cluster of people. The speaker looks about fifteen, wearing a hoodie and holding a- staff? Shepard's crook?

"What?" She said, lost in her thoughts.

"Burgess. The name of the city."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Anytime." He says, smirking.

"Have fun doing your, um.." She looks around. "Army of horses vs. Avengers roleplay? Eh, whatever. See ya around."

They stare at her as she strolls away searching for a map.


	3. Australian Slang

A human sized bunny, pure white and shining in the sun, was sitting on the side of the road. This bunny, instead of wondering how she got to New York City from Burgess, was instead wondering why no one was freaking out.

Then she realized it was probably because she was in New York City.

"Bloody New Yorkers." Iris muttered.

She stormed off. She hated people not paying attention to someone in trouble, especially since-

Iris didn't even realize she had gotten back to Burgess until she walked into the standoff from earlier.

"Seriously?! I walk to New York and BACK and you blokes are still standing here?!" She said, annoyed.

The boy with white hair turned to her and smirked. "It wasn't that long."

"I went to NEW BLOODY YORK! I didn't just pop off to the shop for a lollie!"

"It was like, ten minutes."

"Well, either you can't read a clock or SOMEONE's got kangaroos loose in the top paddock."

"I didn't even understand half of that sentence, you...um...giant British bunny!"

"Oh go and lair it up, will you!"

"What?"

"Rack off!"

This conversation ended in Iris almost murdering Jack. Jack was only saved when Bunmy stepped in.

"Shelia."

Iris looked up at him, her glare not wavering.

"What, fruit loop?"

"Leave it."

"Aw, give me a fair go!"

"I said leave it."

"Lemme give this earbashing showpony a gobful!"

"Leave. It."

"Listen, mate, I think you don't realize that I have amnesia, no one notices me, and there is no hospital in this blooming town."

The white haired boy blinked, then looked over at the fairy woman, who smiled.

"I think we might be able to help."


End file.
